ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Tumbling Truffle
I think TT only spawns when it is raining; can anyone else confirm/deny this? Any weather, i just killed it on a sunny day. 19:55, 28 July 2008 (UTC) Confirmed, killed on a sunny day. Nightbyrd 23:14, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Thank you for the information! Ff11inanna 01:36, 30 July 2008 (UTC) Spawn Time * Confirmed that it can take more than an hour. I killed it at 10:12PM, and the next respawn didn't happen until around 12:45AM. So, it was a 2.5 hour respawn. At least I got the drop that time (THF45/NIN22), so I can mark it off my hunt list. --Abbydon 05:32, 30 August 2009 (UTC) * I didn't have a previous ToD but I camped it for 4.5 hrs tonight so it can spawn well over an hour. --Ibs2pid November 19, 2010 * Camped this recently for H2H trial, can spawn quicker than an hour (I killed it, killed it's placeholder once and it then spawned again) --Deifact (talk) 19:29, March 18, 2018 (UTC) Testimonials :*Soloable by 18THF/9DNC without using Perfect Dodge. :*Reported kill by 18 Monk/Warrior using Hundred Fists and Dodge. :*Soloed by 25SMN/12WHM with ease. :**Soloed by Taru 17SMN/8WHM with FoV Refresh, Signet, and Quickening at the start (until got a little too close and was hit). Just Carbuncle kited without using Blood Pacts, used Water Spirit once when it got too close. :*Easily solo'd as DRK23/RDM ... I did 2hr, but really, didn't need to. --Fretion 15:08, 5 November 2008 (UTC) He popped again later same day, still DRK23/RDM and didn't 2hr this time, and again, no problem soloing him. --Fretion 17:18, 5 November 2008 (UTC) :*Soloed By 20BST/10RDM. Rather easy, used a thickshell as tank. - Capz :*Soloed by a Nin19/War8.. put Utsu up, pulled with Hyoton:Ichi.. used Blade: Retsu, then Daedelus wing, then Retsu again. Kept hp up using 1 Potion+1 near end of fight. -Nightbyrd 23:13, 10 January 2009 (UTC) :*Soloed easily by WHM25/BLM12. I wasn't planning to fight him... I just ran across him while getting the Stone Monument, and he aggroed. I only had about 65 MP at the time, but he still wasn't too bad. I ended the fight with about 200 HP left still. --Kyrie 05:25, 14 February 2009 (UTC) :*Soloed as DNC19/MNK9 without using two-hour or potions and decent gear. Got paralyzed at the beginning of the fight and it stuck for 10 minutes, which made the battle a lot more interesting: Curing Waltz got paralyzed 8-9 times out of 10 and Drain Samba was eaten several times as well. The only meds I used were ones that I found in treasure chests (from the mobs on the way to Truffle's spawn): antidote, pear au lait, and a remedy (which was eaten by the paralyze it was supposed to remove -.-). I got linked by another Funguar (70XP Easy Prey) even though I thought I had Truffle pulled far enough out of position, so I would suggest moving the battle to one of the valley walls. Overall a fun fight and a huge kudos to DNC's soloing capabilities! --Furyspawn 22:03, 28 February 2009 (UTC) ^^^ Shame it takes like 30 mins to kill anything with DNC... >.>; --Taruzard 19:17, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Easily soloed by 20DRG/DNC, no potions or meds. Had mithkabob food on already, TP at 200%. Went in with jump, then double thrust and fire breath had him down to 50% HP, the rest was cake. --melinda.bardon@gmail.com 17:56, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Soloable by 75MNK/37NIN I punched it like 4 times.--Strikereleven 04:33, June 9, 2010 (UTC)--Strikereleven 04:33, June 9, 2010 (UTC)--Strikereleven 04:33, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Soloable as 75THF/37RNG naked and without weapons (just happened to spot it on widescan after being teleported there). Went down in 2 punches,interesting that a monk took 4 hits to kill it! Ragnorak server July 22nd 2010 Thought i was wasting an hour and a half of my life till i realized i was in the wrong ravine Placeholder Place Holder ID# F8 Widescan List *Poison Funguar *Poison Funguar *Poison Funguar *Huge Wasp *Huge Wasp *Plague Bats *Plague Bats *Plague Bats *Plague Bats *Poison Bat *Poison Bat *Poison Bat *Poison Funguar <- Placeholder *Poison Funguar *Poison Funguar *Tumbling Truffle *Huge Wasp *Huge Wasp *Rock Eater *Rock Eater *Mad Sheep *Mad Sheep *Mad Sheep *Mad Sheep *Gale Bats *Gale Bats First Poison Funguar of the three in the list is the placeholder. JigglyJam 16:49, April 1, 2010 (UTC)